<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Banana Fish Drabbles by Addiegator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946797">Banana Fish Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addiegator/pseuds/Addiegator'>Addiegator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gun Violence, M/M, Mild Smut, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentions of rape/non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addiegator/pseuds/Addiegator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I have just recently watched Banana Fish and my heart has literally been torn out and stomped on. So now the only way to fix it is to write some lovely Drabbles about my babies that deserved better! </p>
<p>Some might be fluff, some might be angst, some might be a little on the smutty side. But never full on smut because I don’t know how to write bl sex I’M SORRY ToT pluuuus I think their relationship would be asexual for a good while.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
<p>•Eiji Helps Ash Wash His hair<br/>• Eiji Reassures Ash That He's Strong<br/>• Ash Explains Some Stuff To Eiji About Their Relationship And The Future<br/>• Ash Gets Eiji A Gift To Keep Him Company<br/>•Eiji Visits Ash In The Hospital (Alternative Ending)<br/>•Ash Takes Care Of Eiji When He’s Sick<br/>•Ash And Eiji Get Snowed In<br/>•Shorter Helps Ash And Eiji Confess Their Love<br/>•Eiji Is Worried Ash Is Cheating (Spoiler! He’s not)<br/>•Eiji Teaches Ash How To Bake<br/>•Eiji Steals Ash’s Coat<br/>•Ash And Eiji Sleep In<br/>•Ash And Eiji Tend To Each Others Wounds<br/>•Ash And Eiji Spend Christmas Together<br/>•Eiji Starts A Pillow Fight (Bad idea)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>370</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Eiji Helps Ash Wash His Hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Ash explains to Eiji what he did with Shorter’s body, Ash asks Eiji for a small favor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thanks, Ash." Eiji said softly, reaching for the doorknob to give Ash some privacy. Eiji opened the door and was about to leave when he heard Ash say his name. </p><p>"Eiji?" Eiji turned around, hand still on the doorknob. "I-" Ash swallowed nervously. Eiji watched as his Adam’s Apple bobbed and he struggled to find words on his tongue. "Will you do me favor?" Ash finally said after a moment of collecting his thoughts and saying them out loud. Eiji closed the door then, smiling gently. </p><p>"Always." Ash looked up almost pleadingly. </p><p>"It's uh... a little weird." Ash grimaced and looked down at the dirty tiled floor. Eiji’s smile grew at Ash's words. What could Ash possibly need, especially to be considered weird?</p><p>Eiji was intrigued to say the least.</p><p>"Ash," Eiji whispered reassuringly, trying to get his attention. Ash looked back up at him with his eyes wide. The jade green of them burning into Eiji's chocolate brown ones, making Eiji grow a little flustered all of a sudden. "Anything." Eiji repeated and he watched as Ash's shoulders visibly relaxed. </p><p>"Could you... Could you wash my hair for me?"</p><p>Eiji's shoulders did the exact opposite of Ash's at that moment. His shoulders tensed. That’s a little intimate... Eiji grew even more nervous, what if he did something wrong and upset Ash? A little "Uh." left his throat without meaning to and his cheeks turned impossibly pink.</p><p>Ash's eyes widened more at Eiji's reaction and slowly reached for the shampoo with a wince. "Actually, it's okay. You can leave, Eiji." </p><p>"Don't move!" Eiji exclaimed and before Ash could even register what Eiji had told him, Eiji was out the door with a slam.</p><p>Ash sighed, he’d freaked him out, great. He’d freaked Eiji out by asking him to wash his hair because his shoulders were sore. He could manage washing his own damn hair with sore shoulders. Hell, he's done more intense stuff with sore shoulders. </p><p>Ash popped the lid of the shampoo bottle and was about to squirt some into his hand when the bathroom door flew open and a slightly breathless Eiji was making his way to the tub.</p><p>Ash watched in surprise as Eiji kneeled in front of him and smiled, picking up the cup he'd brought from the kitchen and dipped it into the water.</p><p>"I said don't move." Eiji said gently, making Ash smirked. </p><p>"When do I ever listen to you?" He asked and Eiji chuckled with a shake of his head. </p><p>"Close your eyes." Eiji ordered, holding the cup full of water now. Ash knew his intentions and obeyed Eiji's commands. Eiji slowly and carefully poured the water onto the top of Ash's head, wetting his beautiful blonde hair. "See, sometimes you do listen to me." Eiji chirped in joy, pushing the now wet hair out of Ash's face. </p><p>Ash opened his eyes but didn't say anything, instead he watched intently as Eiji dipped the cup into the water again and made eye contact with him. Ash knew what he had to do next, so he closed his eyes and relaxed as the warm water ran down his head, into his face and down his achingly sore back. </p><p>"Okay." Eiji whispered to himself, he set the cup down on the ground and grabbed the blue bottle that contained the shampoo. Ash watched as Eiji squirted a good amount into the palm of his hand. "Forgive me if I get shampoo in your eyes." Eiji apologized in advance. </p><p>Ash searched Eiji's face as he started to scrub the shampoo into his hair, effectively cleaning it. Ash felt his heart beat faster, no one ever took care of him like Eiji did. At least... not that he remembers. Obviously as an infant someone had to bathe him, but after all these years, on his own he never thought he'd feel the way he did at this very moment. Eiji took care of him when no one else would and it felt incredible. </p><p>"What are you thinking about?" Eiji murmured, bringing Ash back to reality. Ash looked up in Eiji's eyes but Eiji was too busy watching his own fingers massage Ash's scalp to notice Ash’s intense stare. </p><p>"What are the bathrooms like in Japan?" Ash asked, ignoring Eiji's question. Ash couldn't bring himself to tell Eiji the truth and say that he was thinking about him. Eiji paused at scrubbing Ash's hair, making Ash frown. Eiji's fingers felt quite nice. </p><p>"Hmm?" Eiji raised an eyebrow at Ash. "Why would you ask that?" Eiji laughed softly, resuming his scrubbing and Ash fought to keep his eyes from closing at the incredible feeling. </p><p>"I don't know." Ash shrugged. "Everybody says that you have toilets that can talk. Is that true?" Eiji started to laugh at that, really laugh. Throwing his head back, eyes shut tight and everything. Ash decided then and there it was his favorite sound in the world.</p><p>"Not at my house. But maybe some places. I've never been to a bathroom where the toilets talked." Ash hummed at that. "You Americans think the craziest things about us Japanese." Eiji added and Ash rolled his eyes. </p><p>"I can say that same for you." Ash retorted. Now it was Eiji’s turn to roll his eyes.</p><p>"Close your eyes tight this time. Don't want shampoo to get in them." Ash closed his eyes and shuddered as the water ran down his back. It's not as warm anymore but Ash almost didn't notice when Eiji started running his fingers through his locks, making sure to get all the soap out. "Just a few more rinses and I'll be done." </p><p>"Mmm." Ash only hummed, basking in the feel of Eiji's hands on his forehead, trying to keep the soap from running over his face. Ash opened his eyes when he heard the plastic cup fall to the floor, his eyes immediately meeting Eiji's.</p><p>"All done!" Eiji chirped, standing up from his spot on the floor, Ash followed him with his eyes, watching as Eiji grabbed a small towel from the rusty towel rod.</p><p>"Thank you, Eiji- Hng!" Ash was interrupted when the towel was thrown over his soggy hair and was suddenly being attacked with the towel.</p><p>Eiji was drying his hair like his life depended on it. Rubbing up and down, left and right, and all the ways you could think of. </p><p>After a good minute of drying his hair, Eiji tossed the now damp towel on the floor and patted the top of Ash's head. </p><p>"You're welcome, Ash!" Eiji grinned, and without another word said, Eiji left the bathroom.</p><p>Ash stared at the door with wide eyes and then a dopey grin covered his face without even realizing it. </p><p>
  <em>I think I'm in love.</em>
</p><p>The thought was faint yet strong at the same time. He could feel it. How his heart pounded against his chest like it was going to explode any second. How his mind wasn’t all over the place like usual, only focusing on the laugh that belonged to Eiji. How his stomach erupted in butterflies every time they made eye contact.</p><p>Ash sighed in relief, sinking back into the cold bath water, getting his hair wet all over again but he didn't care. The only thought going through his head right now was Eiji.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed my very first Drabble on theses cuties! &lt;3</p>
<p>Feedback is very welcomed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Eiji Reassures Ash That He's Strong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eiji finds Ash disheveled and used in the Library and helps to reassure that Ash is the strongest person he has ever come to know.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Warnings: Mentioned and implied sexual assault/rape, death threats and (light) gun use.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eiji walked through the library, looking for Ash.</p>
<p>He was supposed to meet him at the local coffee shop but he didn't show up. Eiji assumed that he had simply been caught up in whatever he was reading and came here to get him.</p>
<p>Eiji noticed that the library was nearly empty, only two or three stragglers studying at tables and the occasional librarian.</p>
<p>Eiji stopped walking, furrowing his eyebrows as he looked over at the table Ash usually sits at, and lo and behold there are the usual stacks of books and Ash's reading glasses on the table.</p>
<p>"Ash?" Eiji called out, blinking, waiting for an answer, but one never came. "Ash?!" Eiji called out louder, walking down the isle now and to his seat.</p>
<p>Eiji looked at the unfolded glasses and frowned. Where is he? Why would he just randomly set his glasses on the table and leave? Plus, Ash never misses a date.</p>
<p>Something must be wrong he could almost sense it, just like Ash could whenever something wasn't right. Eiji looked up and saw the dark corner of the library, large rows of books standing tall.</p>
<p>Eiji's stomach twisted painfully. The bad feeling grew stronger. Therefore, Eiji had no choice but to find out.</p>
<p>Eiji set down Ash's glasses and cautiously made his way to the dark corner, he heard whimpering once he got closer and he stopped in his tracks and listened carefully. More soft whimpers were heard and Eiji's eyes widened.</p>
<p>Eiji followed the whimpers and when he looked down a row of books his heart stuttered and he gasped. There Ash was, lying on the ground, curled in on himself and shaking.</p>
<p>Eiji ran over to him and fell to his knees. Now noticing the state Ash was in. Ash's shirt was pulled up, exposing his abdomen, his pants were undone and low on his hips, and to make it even worse, Ash's hands were tied above his head with rope.</p>
<p>Eiji wanted to vomit at the sight. He knew exactly what had happened. How long Ash had been laying here, he doesn't know and it made the feeling of throwing up only stronger. He could already feel as his breakfast was rising up, but Eiji swallowed it down and stayed strong for Ash.</p>
<p>"Ash." Eiji whispered, reaching out and cupping his cheek. Ash jumped at the touch, eyes flying open and wide, his body still shaking uncontrollably.</p>
<p>Eiji quickly pulled his hand away from his skin, scared Ash would lash out, but Eiji sighed in relief when Ash visibly relaxed at the sight of him.</p>
<p>"Eiji, leave." Ash said harshly through his teeth, squeezing his eyes back shut.</p>
<p>Eiji knew he was embarrassed. For what, he wasn't sure. Eiji knew everything about Ash so Ash had no reason to be embarrassed for something that wasn't his fault.</p>
<p>"Ash, let me help you." Eiji ignore Ash's demand and reached up to start untying the rope painfully digging into Ash's wrists.</p>
<p>"No! Go away!" Eiji ignored Ash yet again as he worked at undoing the tight knots with trembling hands. Once Eiji had untied the rope Ash quickly sat up and leaned against the bookshelves, his eyes trained to the floor, refusing to look up and face Eiji's pained look that Ash knew was there.</p>
<p>Eiji reached over and pushed Ash's messy hair out of his face. Ash continued to shake, tears now coming to his eyes and running down his cheeks in streaks. Eiji frowned, he wanted to cry watching Ash cry.</p>
<p>"Ash." Eiji whispered as he slowly leaned over towards Ash. He wanted to give Ash the chance to push him away if he didn't want to be touched, but it never came so Eiji tucked Ash into a tight hug. Eiji smiled in relief when Ash immediately leaned into him cried into his shoulder. Eiji rubbed Ash's back soothingly, giving Ash as long as he needed to let it all out.</p>
<p>In the meantime, Eiji looked around and noticed Ash's gun lying a few feet away from them. What the hell happened? How did this happen?</p>
<p>"I should have known." Ash whispered into Eiji's shoulder, although muffled, the words were clear. "I'll always have people out to get me." Ash added and Eiji listened closely. "I knew someone was following me. I could feel it, and yet I didn't try and stop it sooner." Ash finished through his sobs.</p>
<p>Eiji pulled out of the hug, but not daring to let go of his beloved, Eiji cupped Ash's cheeks again, wiping away his fallen tears with the pads of his thumbs.</p>
<p>"What happened?" Eiji asked softly, curious to know what happened but not sure if Ash wanted to talk about it.</p>
<p>Ash's face grew cold as he took a deep breath and began to explain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ash was sitting at the desk, reading his book when he looked up towards the dark corner of the library suddenly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He could feel it, eyes were on him and it was disturbing his silent reading. As soon as he had looked up he saw a shadow move into the shelves. Ash's eyebrows drew in, angry that he was being disturbed by some creep following him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So Ash did what he always does, he stood up, taking off his glasses and leaving them on the table as he made his way towards the rows of books.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ash was going to hunt down and confront whoever the fuck was following him and get it over with.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ash still had a bad feeling though, no one watched him without intentions, so Ash stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket and wrapped his hand around his gun, prepared to use it if needed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As soon as Ash entered the column of books he saw the shadow go into, he saw three larger men down at the other end of the row, smirks on their faces and their glares directed at Ash.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They were trying to be intimidating. Ash wanted to laugh at that. He wasn't scared. No one ever scared Ash. Especially ones who were apparently big fans of him. Following him around like lost puppies.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ash physically had to hold in his laugh. It was hard, but he managed. Instead, he stood tall and glared back at the men, waiting for them to speak.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And speak they did.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hello, Princess." The largest man of the bunch, who stood in the middle said. His eyes full of mischief and his lips curling in around his teeth in an equally mischievous smile.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ash didn't say anything as his eyes wondered down towards his fists. He was holding some rope, playing with it as if itching to use it. Ash looked at the other two men and their hands and saw a gun in one and a knife in the other.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So they wanted trouble huh? Ash can deal with trouble. Ash swiftly pulled out his gun, holding it up and aiming, ready to kill any second.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Now, now, now." The man in the middle chuckled at his actions. "Don't start being a bad little toy and shoot." Ash snarled at his words. He knew what they came for, and to hell they were getting it. "Drop your gun." The nameless man added. Ash couldn't hold in the laugh any longer. Drop the gun? Over his dead body. "Drop the gun or else your little boyfriend dies in the next five minutes."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eiji.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Ash's eye widened but his finger curled towards the trigger nonetheless. Anyone who dared to harm Eiji were sure to be dead, Ash wouldn't even hesitate to kill when it came to Eiji. But Ash still held back. He didn't know if these men were a real threat to Eiji. Hell, they could be</em> <em>bluffing and Ash wasn't about to get more blood on his hands over a lie. But then again, maybe he would. Eiji was mentioned and Ash did not like that.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>The man chuckled, somehow reading Ash's cold stare. He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out his phone, clicking on the screen a few times before turning it and holding it out in front of him. Giving Ash a clear view of what was on the screen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ash felt his heart drop to his stomach. There, right in front of him was a clear picture of Eiji, sitting down at one of the tables at the coffee shop Ash is supposed to meet him at in no more than fifteen minutes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ash's eyebrows drew in even further, anger growing larger than before. Eiji was really in danger and Ash would never forgive himself if something ever happened to him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Leave him alone." Ash grumbled, gritting his teeth together in anger and now, he hates to even admit it, fear.</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Drop your gun and we'll tell our guy to leave." The man explained, smirk growing larger as he stuffed the rope into his pocket and held out his now empty hand, curling his fingers into a fist but sticking out his pinky. "Pinky promise."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ash didn't know if he should believe him or not, it was risky, really risky, but Ash couldn't take any chances. Eiji was on the line and Ash would do anything for Eiji, no matter what it took.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Ash slowly placed the gun next to his feet</em> <em>on the floor and stood back up, anger still evident. Ash was sure if someone touched his skin they'd be burned."Now tell your guy to back off." Ash hissed. The man chuckled for what felt like the millionth time today and it was really getting on Ash's nerves.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"Kick it over here. Don't want you pulling any tricks on us." Ash snarled but listened, kicking the gun over to the three men without hesitation.</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The man smiled arrogantly at Ash's obedience and started to play with his phone again. He put it up to his ear and held eye contact with Ash the entire time. "Leave the Japanese boy." Was all he simply stated before he ended the call. He tucked the phone back into his pocket and grabbed his rope. "We heard you are quite the catch, sweetheart." Ash stood tall, still, as the men stalked towards him. "Now... we're gonna' have some fun with you. Don't fight us and it'll all end sooner than later, whore."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ash finished explaining and looked up at Eiji with tears still running down his cheeks. Ash was disgusted with himself even though he knew he had no other choice.</p>
<p>"I was too weak to fight them off." Ash whimpered. "It was three incredibly large men against me, a fool in love." Ash finished and Eiji's frown deepened.</p>
<p>"You are not weak." Eiji said firmly but softly, caressing Ash's cheeks now. "Every time this has happened to you, even when you were just a little boy you had always gotten right back up and moved forward. If I was in your shoes I simply would have given up a long time ago." Ash shook his head, not believing Eiji. "Who do you know that would ever be as amazing and powerful as you to keep moving forward and build a future for yourself?" Eiji asked, giving Ash a slight shake to get his attention and really make his question settle in.</p>
<p>Ash stared at Eiji with shiny, wide eyes... Ash had no idea.</p>
<p>"Eiji-"</p>
<p>"You are the strongest, most brilliant person I know, Ash. You always will be and I'm so proud to be in your life. To stay by your side." Eiji beamed, but almost instantly did his smile fall, a deep frown taking its place. "And-" Eiji swallowed, tears now coming to his own eyes. "And I'm sorry for what happened. It's all my fault. I never should have come back to New York."</p>
<p>"You're right." Ash hiccupped. Eiji looked up at him, not sure what Ash thought he was right about. "You shouldn't have come back." Eiji's question was answered. "It's not your fault what happened, but it's still just too dangerous for you here in New York. I can't... I can't keep worrying about you all day and all night when you come visit me. That's not how I want to spend our time together." Ash cried. "At this point, we're living off of borrowed time." Ash explained and Eiji nodded slowly.</p>
<p>Ash was right.</p>
<p>"You have to leave before I fail to save you." Ash finished, his words breaking out into sobs. Eiji's tears came faster as the reality of their relationship sunk in.</p>
<p>"But I don't want to leave you." Eiji choked out. "I want to be with you." Eiji sucked in deep breaths. He couldn't bare being apart from Ash. Ash was the best thing to ever happen to him after everything and he couldn't bare the thought of being without him.</p>
<p>"Take me to Japan, Eiji." Eiji's eyes shot up to look back at Ash, eyes wider than ever.</p>
<p>Was Ash being serious? Did Ash really want to leave behind his home and go to Japan with him like they talked about all that time ago? But he couldn't... Ash had a gang to lead and protect.</p>
<p>"But... what about your gang?" Ash shook his head at Eiji.</p>
<p>"Alex is more than qualified to be the new boss." Ash smirked resulting in Eiji sitting up straight, excitement and love overcoming his emotions.</p>
<p>"Really? You want to go back to my home with me?" Eiji's cheeks started to hurt from smiling so hard.</p>
<p>"Wherever you are is my home, too, Eiji." Ash's smile matched Eiji's. "You also said I don't have to carry a gun in Japan..." Eiji nodded. "I want to know what it feels like to not have a heavy weapon in my jeans or jacket at all times. I want to know what it feels like to be safe and not feel like there's a target on my back."</p>
<p>Eiji leaned down and gave Ash a passionate but sweet kiss on the lips. Ash smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Eiji's waist, everything that had happened dissipating from his mind at the love that Ash could feel radiating off of Eiji himself.</p>
<p>Ash was going to Japan with Eiji and he couldn't be happier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! </p>
<p>I really hope I made up for the not-so-fun-topic with the fluffy ending! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ash Explains Some Stuff To Eiji About Their Relationship And The Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Ash and Eiji are having a little fun on the bed, Eiji’s hand accidentally slips under Ash’s shirt which results into Ash flinching away and explaining some things.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Warnings: (light) mentions of sexual assault/rape.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They didn't do this very often. And by "this", it means make out. It’s not that they never wanted to, they just simply never had the chance.</p>
<p>In New York, Ash was almost always away. Whether it was leading his gang, keeping Eiji safe, talking business with some nameless men or even walking down the streets with Eiji hooked onto his arm, they never had time to do the super intimate stuff.</p>
<p>In Japan, Eiji and Ash were always outside and exploring the city’s. Eiji still had a lot to show Ash and Ash was always more than happy to explore Japan with Eiji by his side.</p>
<p>And if they were inside at home, Eiji would cook and teach Ash along the way which was actually very time consuming and energy draining. So by the time they had finished making dinner and ate they would crash on the bed and pass out almost immediately.</p>
<p>But this time, it was different. It was around Christmas time and in the big apple, it snowed. A lot. The two of them were too lazy today to layer themselves in warm clothes just to go outside for an hour and then complain about numb noses until they went back inside.</p>
<p>Just the thought was exhausting.</p>
<p>So, instead of leaving Ash's apartment they relaxed on the bed and chatted. And one thing lead to another and Eiji was under Ash, their lips sliding against each others and hands running through hair.</p>
<p>They'd been at it for a good minute, enjoying the closeness and the intimacy and it was just legitimately fun. Laughter would fill the room when they'd accidentally knock foreheads or nearly gave each other bloody noses.</p>
<p>Eiji's never done anything like this before and sometimes he just couldn't hold in his adorable little giggles, even if nothing funny really even happened which resulted in Ash laughing along.</p>
<p>Ash never really done this before either though. Well... at least not with consent. He kind of knew what he was doing but not entirely. Usually his “arrangements” weren't loving and intimate in that way, they were simply just to get off. Even Ash would laugh randomly.</p>
<p>So it was all fun and games until Eiji's hand slipped under the hem of Ash's T-shirt. Whether it was on accident or not, Ash didn't know but he flinched away nonetheless and broke the kiss.</p>
<p>Eiji pulled his hand out from Ash's shirt and furrowed his eyebrows. He was confused. He wasn't sure what he could have possibly done to make Ash flinch away from him.</p>
<p>Eiji reached up and cupped Ash's cheek, getting more worried when Ash didn't say anything, he just stared at the wall in front him, green eyes glossing over and Eiji quickly sat up at the realization that Ash was going to cry.</p>
<p>"Ash." Eiji gasped, cupping both of his cheeks now, searching his face for any indication on what was going through Ash's mind at the moment but sometimes it was hard to tell, especially when Ash wouldn’t look Eiji in the eyes. "What's wrong? What happened?" Eiji asked in a hurry.</p>
<p>Ash closed his eyes and took a deep breath.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry." Ash whispered so quietly Eiji almost didn't hear him. Eiji was still just as confused. What on Earth was Ash apologizing for?</p>
<p>"For what?" Eiji was still searching Ash's face, worry still etched onto his own. "Did I do something?" Eiji asked the question he was most scared of. Eiji didn't ever want to be the reason Ash cried. Ash finally looked at Eiji and stared deeply into his brown eyes.</p>
<p>"Your hand went under my shirt." Ash stated simply. Eiji blinked at him... he didn't even notice that he'd done that, it must have slipped or... or something! But it didn’t matter how, it still happened and made Ash uncomfortable,so he immediately started to apologize.</p>
<p>“Oh, Ash! I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I didn’t even know, I wasn’t paying attenti-” Eiji was cut off when Ash shushed him by pressing their foreheads together.</p>
<p>"It's okay, Eiji. You didn't mean to. I just-" Ash swallowed, trying his best not to choke on his own words. "I haven't been touched like <em>that</em>. Ever. It was always for medical reasons or without consent from older men." Ash finished and Eiji frowned. He didn't even think about that.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, Ash. I didn't mean for this to happen." Eiji apologized once again. He knew Ash didn’t resent him or anything, he knew, he knew it was an accident but that didn’t make Eiji feel any less upset.</p>
<p>"It's just... I'm tired of sex and I've never even experienced it in a way that made it enjoyable.” Ash sighed. “I don't know when I'll finally be able to enjoy sex like I should, but for now... I have absolutely no sex drive." Ash explained and Eiji nodded. Understanding completely. "And before you think anything, it has absolutely nothing to do with you. Do you understand me?" Ash asked firmly, staring deep into Eiji’s eyes like he did that day when Eiji visited him in prison and Ash had kissed him.</p>
<p>"I understand. I'll try my hardest to never let my hand slip again." Eiji promised and Ash smiled softly. He knew Eiji would understand. Eiji was the last person he thought wouldn't understand it. Eiji might be more on the innocent side, but he wasn't ignorant.</p>
<p>"Eventually." Ash said simply, pressing his fingers to Eiji’s cheek to caress soothingly. "But for now-"</p>
<p>"No touching under the clothes. Got it. Easy peasy!" Eiji beamed and Ash felt his heart grow at the sight. What did he do to deserve such an angel?</p>
<p>Ash nodded with his own smile and cupped Eiji's cheek fully, leaning forward and pressing his lips back against Eiji's.</p>
<p>"You're the best." Ash mumbled against Eiji's lips.</p>
<p>"I know." Eiji giggled. Ash pushed forward once again so Eiji was back under him and kissed him with passion.</p>
<p>If Eiji really was an angel and God was real, God couldn't have him back.</p>
<p>Eiji was all for Ash and only him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was a little shorter than I intended, but I hope you still enjoyed! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ash Gets Eiji A Gift To Keep Him Company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ash doesn’t like leaving Eiji alone when he has gang business to take care of, so Ash get him a little gift to keep Eiji happy while he’s gone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash wasn't stupid. He was actually very observant. Always one step ahead and always on the look out.</p>
<p>So when Ash would announce to Eiji that he had some stuff to take care of and to stay in the apartment he didn't miss the way Eiji's small smile dropped, how his eyes fell to the floor and his shoulders slumped.</p>
<p>It broke Ash's heart to leave Eiji alone during their short time together but being the boss of a New York gang was a full time job.</p>
<p>Eiji knew this much, yet he never complained but he also didn't try to hide the disappointment.</p>
<p>So when Ash shrugged on his jacket and grabbed his gun from his bedside table, he saw as Eiji immediately frowned.</p>
<p>"You have to leave again?" Eiji pouted and Ash titled his head and gave him a sad smile before walking over to him to kiss his cheek.</p>
<p>"I know, Eiji. I'm sorry, but I promise I won't be long this time." Ash said which had Eiji sighing. That wasn’t the first time Ash had said that, and more often than not, Ash didn't return til after Eiji was asleep.</p>
<p>"You promise?" Eiji asked. Even though he knew the promise was very empty, he wanted to pretend it wasn't.</p>
<p>"Yes," Ash huffed, giving Eiji a ruffle to his hair. "I gotta' go now." Ash said and before Eiji could even say goodbye, Ash was out the door.</p>
<p>Ash sighed as he made his way outside. He felt awful, this time though, he wouldn't take so long. He swore to it.</p>
<p>Ash didn't really have gang business to take care of, that wasn’t even one of the tasks for today, or tomorrow, or the next day.</p>
<p>Instead, Ash walked down the busy streets of Manhattan until he made it to the front door of the pet shop.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Eiji was sitting on the bed, legs crossed and a cup of coffee in his hands. His eyes trained on the local news paper. It was one of Eiji's favorite free time activities. Eiji was still working on his English. He knew the basics but he came across a few words along the day he didn't know how to say and he wanted to impress Ash with his improvement by practicing whenever Eiji had time alone, which had been a lot recently.</p>
<p>Eiji was so focused on sounding out a word that he didn’t notice the noise coming from the other side of the door, he did notice though, the sound of the lock. Eiji perked up in excitement and watched the door handle turn.</p>
<p>Ash was right. He wasn't going to be long at all. Eiji set his coffee and newspaper down on the nightstand and was about to get up to welcome Ash with a hug, but then the door opened.</p>
<p>Eiji didn't know what to focus on first.</p>
<p>Ash walking through the door, arms full of cat supplies while he exclaimed, "Sweetie, I'm home!" Or the black cat that strutted its way inside the apartment like it owned the place.</p>
<p>Eiji jumped up from the bed and watched the cat with wide eyes and then looked over at Ash who held a large, goofy grin on his face.</p>
<p>"Surprise!" Ash exclaimed and Eiji started to laugh, rushing over to help Ash take care of all the care supplies.</p>
<p>"Ash! Is this your cat?" Eiji asked, almost dropping the empty litter box, watching the cat rub its back against the leg of the kitchen table.</p>
<p>"No! It's our cat!" Ash kicked the door closed and set the rest of the supplies on the table, reaching down and picking up the small, beautifully black furred cat.</p>
<p>"<em>Our</em> cat?" Eiji gawked. What was Ash talking about?</p>
<p>"Mhmm!" Ash hummed and thrust the cat forward to Eiji. "I got him to keep you company for when I'm gone." Eiji blinked in surprise and then frowned up at Ash.</p>
<p>"I'm allergic to cats." Eiji stated nonchalantly and Ash's jaw dropped, nearly dropping the cat as well. Eiji tried his best to hold in his laugh when Ash stared straight ahead in shock.</p>
<p>"You didn't think to tell me that before I got this cat!?" Ash shouted suddenly, scaring the cat into clawing at his covered arms until Ash let go.</p>
<p>"I didn't know you were getting a cat!" Eiji exclaimed. Ash ran his hands through his hair and started rambling about taking back the cat and getting his hard earned money back. Eiji burst into laughter and hugged Ash from behind. "Ash! I'm kidding! Cat's are my favorite!" Ash relaxed into Eiji's arms and let out a very relieved sigh, mumbling a “Thank, God.” before resting his hands on top of Eiji's that were on his abdomen.</p>
<p>"You can name her. I did mostly get her for you." Ash said and Eiji smiled, going onto his tiptoes to kiss Ash's cheek before unwrapping his arms from around Ash, making his way to the cat.</p>
<p>"Why did you get her for me?" Eiji asked, sitting on the edge of the bed once he had the cat in his arms, petting her and playing with her tail. Ash made his way over and sat down on the floor, next to Eiji's feet, and looked up at him.</p>
<p>"Because, I know how sad you get when I have to leave." Ash explained and Eiji frowned slightly at the explanation. He didn't mean to make Ash feel bad. "Also, you know I don't like it when you're alone." Ash added and Eiji smiled.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Ash! I love her!" Eiji gushed, snuggling into the still nameless cat. Ash smiled at Eiji's happy state and got up to sit next to Eiji, scratching the top of the cats head.</p>
<p>"Also, I told Alex to take control of the gang for me for the rest of the time you're here." Ash informed and Eiji quickly looked over at Ash with wide eyes.</p>
<p>"Really!?" Eiji nearly screamed and Ash laughed as he nodded. Eiji gently tossed the cat to the side and leapt into Ash's arms, attacking his face with kisses.</p>
<p><em>I guess naming the cat could wait</em>.</p>
<p>Ash thought as he wrapped his arms around Eiji to hold him close.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is probably my least favorite chapter I’ve written... idk it’s just a little boring to me. Whatever, it’s okay I guess. </p>
<p>I do hope you guys enjoyed it though!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Eiji Visits Ash In The Hospital (Alternative Ending)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eiji comes back to America to visit Ash in the hospital after almost bleeding out in the Library and they get in a little argument before Eiji confesses some... things.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Warnings: (light) mentions of death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash's eyes opened slowly, faint beeping next to him and the bright sun coming through the window nearly blinding him in the pure white hospital room. He knew where he was, he's been here for 4 days now.</p>
<p>But when Ash looked over and saw a pile of dark hair resting on the cheap mattress next to his hand he was confused. Who could it possibly be. The only people that have came to visit him were his gang, and Sing and it definitely wasn’t them.</p>
<p>It looked like Eiji... but no, it couldn't be. He was back in Japan. Back in Japan safe and sound and without having to fear for his life every second of every day. But... it looked just like Eiji's hair, he could spot Eiji a mile away.</p>
<p>Ash's hand lifted just slightly and he grabbed a strand of hair and touched it... it was soft just like Eiji's. Suddenly the head snapped up towards him and Ash lost his breath.</p>
<p>It <em>was</em> Eiji.</p>
<p>"Eiji?" Ash gasped and Eiji gave him a pained smile.</p>
<p>"Ash." Eiji gasped. Ash wanted to cry, he thought he'd never see Eiji again. He thought he would die in that library, bleed out with Eijis letter the last thing he ever looked at, ever read and ever touched.</p>
<p>"What...What are you-" Ash was cut off in the middle ofhis question when Eiji suddenly stood up and straddled Ash on the bed. Ash's legs between Eijis. "Uh- umm..." Ash had no idea what Eiji was doing until Eiji started pounding on his chest with his small fists. They didn't hurt, but Ash deserved it nonetheless.</p>
<p>Tears were streaming down Eijis cheeks as he hit Ash. "Why would you do that? Sit there and bleed out in the library!? How dare you!" Ash caught Eiji's wrists to stop him from hitting him any longer, Ash now growing tired of it.</p>
<p>"Stop hitting me." Ash said sternly.</p>
<p>"Stop being an idiot!" Eiji cried and Ash furrowed his eyebrows.</p>
<p>"I'm not an idiot." Ash said calmly. "You're the idiot!" Ash then exclaimed, eyes angry and breathing harsh, leaving Eiji confused.</p>
<p>"How am I the idiot!?"</p>
<p>"Because you came back to America! It's dangerous! Why would you come back here? For me? Why do even care, hm?” Ash paused, waiting for any sort of response from Eiji, but when nothing came, Ash continued. “We were never going to see each other ever again no matter how much you thought we'd meet again, I didn't want to. I'm nothing but a murderous gang leader. You're no match for me." Ash explained plainly, looking away from Eiji when he saw tears form in his eyes. Damn it, he didn't mean to be that harsh, but now that he's started, he couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth. "You shouldn't have come here. It's idiotic. Leave. Go back to Japan and forget me. I should mean nothing to you." Ash said harshly. Trying to make Eiji resent him, make him go back and never return, like it was supposed to be a long time ago.</p>
<p>A very long, and very uncomfortable silence lingered between them. The only sounds heard was the distant New York traffic outside the closed window.</p>
<p>Ash was still looking away, he could hear Eiji sniffling and he couldn't bring himself to watch him cry because of him. Eiji took in a shuddering breath and Ash felt as Eiji's fists tightened in his hold.</p>
<p>"I came back because I love you!" Eiji screamed and Ash's eyes widened, his head snapping towards Eiji in shock. "I can't bare the thought of living this world without you, even if we are 6,000 miles apart." Ash didn't know what to say. Eiji just said he loved him... "You mean everything to me! And you always will, no matter what you say! You are my best friend and I care for you and I'll come back here a million times if I have to! Don't ever say that to me ever again, Ash." Eiji sobbed, tears running down his cheeks and dripping onto Ash's clothed chest. "Whether you mean what you say or not! You'll never be nothing to me and I'll never forget you even if you do get yourself killed!" Eiji finished, chest heaving and breath uneven.</p>
<p>Ash didn't know what to say. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. Eiji said he loved him... that was the only thing Ash could focus on. He barely even listened to his little speech. His mind too occupied going all over the place in fear, excitement, nervousness, and affection of all things. Did he mean it? Did he mean it in a romantic kind of way? Or was it meant to be completely platonic? Ash didn't know and it scared him.</p>
<p>"You... you love me as a- as a friend, right?" Ash whispered and Eiji grunted, head flinging forward so his chin was to his chest. Shit, what's that supposed to mean?</p>
<p>Eiji slowly looked up, his teeth chewing on his bottom lip and he struggled to make eye contact with Ash. Ash could see it in his eyes that he didn't mean it in a platonic way and Ash's heart nearly stopped.</p>
<p>"I- no." Eiji whispered, looking down again, not being able to look Ash in the eyes any longer. Eiji didn't mean to say that, but in the heat of the moment it did and now he was embarrassed.</p>
<p>Eiji eventually went to move off of Ash, ready to leave and never show his face again from embarrassment but Ash tugged on his wrists, pulling him forward and Eiji gasped before it was cut off from Ash's lips on his.</p>
<p>Oh god. Eiji hasn't felt like this since that one time Ash kissed him in prison to give him that secret message. The kiss was fake then, it didn't mean anything but now, it was real and it was amazing. Eiji closed his eyes and relaxed into the kiss. He had never felt more content in his entire life than he did now.</p>
<p>Ash broke the kiss and Eiji frowned. He knew it couldn't last forever but he wanted it to last forever. The world seemed to stop when kissing Ash. All their problems vanished and the only thing left in the world were the two of them. It felt like nothing bad would ever happen. But he knew that wasn't reality, but he could pretend they weren't in real life right now, just for a moment.</p>
<p>"I love you too, Eiji." Ash reached up and cupped his cheek, "All I ever want to do is protect you. And I thought that if I had just died you would never come back to America. I'm so sorry." Ash explained and Eiji smiled.</p>
<p>Eiji didn't know what to say, nor did he have the energy to say anything. He was still speechless from that amazing kiss and he just wanted to leave reality for now.</p>
<p>So, Eiji leaned down, wrapped his arms behind Ash's neck and lied down, but Ash groaned.</p>
<p>Shit!</p>
<p>Eiji forgot about his stab wound. Eiji shot up and was about to get up when Ash wrapped his own arms around Eiji's body and pulled him back down.</p>
<p>Eiji relaxed again. Realizing that Ash had adjusted him so he wasn't hurting his wound at all and Eiji closed his eyes.</p>
<p>He loved this man with his whole heart and he would never let him go. And this time he knew, it was mutual.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m sorry, this was rushed and kinda messy but I hope it’s still enjoyable!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>